


hello there, who are you?

by fuwafuwaa



Series: Yandere Akira AU [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/M, M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), i gave ryuji's mom the name maya from that singer, it fit, oh oh and riko too, oh yeah we're going deeper, ryuji's mom is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaa/pseuds/fuwafuwaa
Summary: It's Akira's first day at school. At least, it's supposed to be.There's a random blond boy who won't leave him alone.Joy.





	hello there, who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm really sorry about disappearing for like /two months/ but i'm making up for it by dual upload!
> 
> please forgive me i was really busy with university and driving school and all this other stupid shit  
> i'm still fleshing out the Yan Akira fic so please bear with me!
> 
> and thank you very much for reading my work!

Out of all days, it just _had_ to rain today.

Then again, the universe was never really on his side. Cursing inwardly, he tries his best to keep up with the car that was just ahead. He stops upon seeing Takamaki Ann, his middle school classmate, enter the car, he tries to give chase to the car again.

“Ugh! Damned Pervert…” Ryuji can’t help but let the insult slip from his mouth. Ever since the incident with the track team, along with Kamoshida breaking his leg; he held nothing but contempt for the corrupted teacher.

“…Pervert?” A voice says from beside him. When Ryuji turns to look, he is faced with an unfamiliar looking face wearing his school’s uniform. “Yeah, a pervert.” He spits. The other boy looks at him a little strangely, head tilted to the side a little like he didn’t know what Ryuji was talking about. “You know! Kamoshida? Volleyball Coach?” He says.

The boy says nothing.

“…Wait, you don’t know anything about Kamoshida?”

“Considering that this is my second day here…No, I don’t.” The boy says dryly. “Huh. Thought for sure that you did. I mean, you’re wearing a Shujin Uniform and everything.” Ryuji says. “So? You a transfer student? Kinda late in the semester, don’t you think?”

“I’m not exactly here by choice.”

“What happened?”

“None of your business.”

Ryuji is a little taken aback by the other’s attitude, but gives him a nod. “Well, looks like you’re a second year as well. You know the way to school? I can walk with you.” The boy stares at him, eyes narrowed, distrusting. But he nods anyway. “Kurusu Akira.” The boy; Akira greets.

“Sakamoto Ryuji. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

As the pair make their way to Shujin, Ryuji fidgets a little when he feels the burn of Kurusu’s stare at the back of his head. “…I should probably warn you about Kamoshida.”

“You mentioned him. Volleyball Coach you said?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji slows his pace so that he was walking beside Kurusu. “Kamoshida Suguru. The bastard was a Volleyball Champion that got to the nationals. But he joined our school as a coach and got every other sports team disbanded.” He explains. Kurusu’s eyes flicker down to Ryuji’s legs. “Was he responsible for your leg?” He asks, earning a surprised look from the blond.   
“Huh? Uh, yeah… How did you…?”

“You’re limping a little.” Kurusu says nonchalantly. “Your left leg, broken at the thigh. He stomped on it until it broke.” Ryuji is stunned into silence. While he was right, there was no way that he could have known that was how it happened. “What did he provoke you with?”

“…My parents.” Ryuji answers quietly. “My dad’s a piece of shit. He abused me and my mom, then he abandoned us.” Kurusu makes a small noise of acknowledgement. “Kamoshida caught wind of this and started telling other people about them. I don’t care about my dad but,” Ryuji’s hands curl into fists, shaking a little. “Nobody talks shit about my mom. It’s already bad enough that I’m not a good son, but I don’t want anyone to talk badly about her. She was all I had.”

Kurusu does his best to look sympathetic. Unfortunately, Ryuji picks up on this. “…Do you…even care?” He asks.

Kurusu pauses, but ultimately shakes his head. “I’m not exactly normal, Sakamoto.” He says. “I don’t care on purpose. I just don’t know how to feel bad for others.” Ryuji stops. “What does that mean?”

“It just means I don’t feel emotions as easily as other people do. You get angry because Kamoshida told others about your problems, and that’s normal. When people talk about my parents and call them neglectful because this is how I turned out, I don’t feel anything becausewhile it’s not their fault, I also don’t care about them enough to defend them.” Ryuji can’t help but be taken aback. What did this guy mean? What registered in his head is that Kurusu was incapable of feeling any sort of emotion.

“So wait, you’re like…heartless?”

“If you want to put it that way, sure.” Kurusu sighs. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I can’t care about your problems. It’s not easy to feign sympathy and whenever I do, it usually ends up being taken the wrong way.” Ryuji, though a little offended at the way he said it, nods anyway.

“So you…don’t really care because you don’t know how to.”

“Basically.”

“Huh.”

The boy doesn’t know what to say. But considering everything that has happened to him, Ryuji figured that being friends with Kurusu would help to understand him a little more. “Was that girl your friend, by the way?” Kurusu asks. “The one with pigtails.”

Oh, he’s talking about Ann.

_OH WAIT ANN WAS WITH KAMOSHIDA SHIT-_

Kurusu jumps back in shock when Ryuji yells in realisation. “Shit! I forgot, Ann’s with that bastard! We gotta hurry!” Grabbing Kurusu’s wrist, he pulls the boy along as fast as he can. The car Kamoshida was in was long gone, but if he had to guess, they should be heading to school.

They take a hard left into the shortcut Ryuji was familiar with, but he skids to a stop when he is face to face with a wooden board. “Oh come on! When did this happen?!” Ryuji turns when Kurusu wordlessly taps on his shoulder, then to a construction sign on the wall.

“I knew that.”

“I’m sure.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes and yanks Kurusu into another alleyway. They don’t get as far as past three building windows before they hit another dead end. Ryuji looks back, locking eyes with Kurusu giving him a blank stare.

It takes another half an hour of wandering around the city for Kurusu to speak up again.

“…Do you actually know where you’re going?”

“I do!” Ryuji protests, stopping in the middle of another alleyway. “It’s just… That construction block wasn’t there yesterday!”

“Really.”

“Yes, really!” He snaps back. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Kurusu’s cold tone makes Ryuji shut up, a shiver running down his spine. “First you brought me to a shortcut that got blocked off, then you’re dragging me around to find a different way around when I could have gotten to Shujin nearly what- _an hour ago_ if I had just taken the normal way.”

“I didn’t come here to make friends and get lost, Sakamoto.” He continues. “All I want is to get this stupid probation done and over with.”

“…Probation?” Ryuji asks quietly.

Kurusu makes a noise of displeasure, running his hand through his hair. “Yes, _Probation_.” He growls out. “It’s why I’m here in the first place. If wouldn’t be if it weren’t for that.” Kurusu huffs, crossing his arms. His fingers twitching a little doesn’t go unnoticed by Ryuji, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“…I’m sorry.” Ryuji says. Kurusu stares at him before he looks away muttering a quiet ‘It’s fine’.

“…Construction block really wasn’t there yesterday?” Kurusu is asking.

Why bring that up? But Ryuji nods anyway. Kurusu looks away, contemplating. “Just… As long as I get to Shujin, I’m not going to be mad.” He eventually says. With another nod, Ryuji is leading Kurusu into a different alleyway, trying to navigate the now unfamiliar route. “Hey, uh… Why are you on probation?” Ryuji asks.

“Uh- If you don’t mind me askin’.” He adds quickly, when Kurusu glares at him. The bespectacled boy is silent, like he is deliberating his words before he begins with a flat, “I did something bad.”

“No shit? I’m asking what you did exactly.”

Kurusu falls silent again. Ryuji raises his hands in defeat with a nonchalant, “No, I get it. You don’t wanna say, that’s fine.” He turns and grins at him. “Oh, but uh, can I at least call you a friend? I know you said you didn’t come here to make friends, but y’know…”

Kurusu gives him another flat look, but to Ryuji’s surprise, Kurusu only gives him an exasperated look and nods. “Might as well.” He says.

 

———

 

By the time the two boys manage to find their way out of the alleyway, the sun is already high in the sky. A quick look at his phone tells Akira that they had already missed three classes, and they are nearing their fourth.

_Wonderful._

At least Sakamoto isn’t asking too many questions.

He has to keep counting to ten every time Sakamoto says something that sets him off. This was the first time he had forgotten to bring Morgana with him, and every moment that passes he curses himself for forgetting.

Sakura-san probably didn’t understand the extent of how much he needed Morgana to feel even just a little bit sane, but it wasn’t as if anyone understood. 

Nobody ever did.

“Well, I don’t know how we did it, but we’re all the way in the middle of Shibuya.”

Akira wants to punch him now because first of all, _How the hell._

Is there some god out there that _wants_ him to burn the world down? The boy is vaguely aware of Sakamoto looking at him strangely, probably because Akira is squinting at the sun like he wants it to blow up.

“Uh, anyway. I know the roads- _honest_ -so we can just take the trains back to Aoyama-Ichome.” Sakamoto holds his hands up when Akira sends a seething stare his way but ultimately relents. 

“ _Fine._ Let’s just go.”

The two make their way to the station, Sakamoto started speaking about Kamoshida along the way again. Akira wasn’t particularly listening, but Sakamoto probably knew that. His mind wanders off to the boy with red eyes from two days ago.

Maybe Sakamoto knows about him.

“Hey, Sakamoto.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know anyone with brown hair and red eyes?”

Sakamoto gives him a weird look. Guess not. “No, never mind.” Akira mumbles. “Uh… I don’t know anything about that, but Takamaki probably does. She’s more social.” Sakamoto offers. Ann? 

Oh right, the girl from the station.

Why did she get into the car anyway? If that teacher is just as bad as Sakamoto said he was, she should’ve had the foresight to avoid him at all costs. “So is your friend close to that teacher?” He asks.

Sakamoto scoffs in disgust. “Hell no! I don’t know why she’s hanging around that pervert.” He spits. Akira tilts his head in contemplation before he says, “Does it have anything to do with another friend?”

“Huh?"

“Exactly what I mean. He’s a volleyball coach, he should have a team. Does she know someone on the team?”

Sakamoto pauses for a second before he quietly mutters, “Suzui Shiho.” Akira nods. “Your friend is most likely with the teacher because of this Suzui.”

“What?! Ann wouldn’t do something like that!”

“Really.” Akira is unconvinced, but presses on anyway. “You said it yourself, Kamoshida is a pervert. Chances are, Takamaki is most likely with Kamoshida because it has something to do with Shiho.” Sakamoto opens his mouth to retort, but can’t find the words to reply. “I will admit, Takamaki is quite beautiful. Kamoshida could also be targeting her because of that.” He says.

Sakamoto curses under his breath, but Akira pays it no mind.

It was simple logic, really. From his somewhat brief time that he himself had played volleyball, starting positions dictated just how important you are on the team. Being benched means you’d never be able to achieve your dream of being a volleyball player.

Takamaki’s with Kamoshida because Suzui’s starting position was in jeopardy. Takamaki knows about Kamoshida’s history of abusing players, so Takamaki wants to protect Suzui by directing Kamoshida’s attention towards her instead of Suzui.

Honestly speaking, it all sounded stupid.

The other teachers condoning this one’s behaviour simply because the bastard got a gold medal in the nationals? Akira was no stranger to just how low someone would fall, but really?

In the midst of all this, Akira notices Sakamoto staring at his phone. He notices the impassive look on his face, almost like he was looking at something he had seen before. He begins pulling out a pair of headphones from his bag. “…Sakamoto?” He asks.

Sakamoto doesn’t answer, he’s already plugged in the device and pressed a few keys on the screen. After a few seconds, Sakamoto removes the headphones, letting them hang on his neck. “Alright, We’ll be at school right before fourth period!” He announces proudly. Akira gives him a skeptical look, but nods, allowing the boy to lead the way.

As they walk, Akira notices how Sakamoto now has a sort of sullen look on his face. What was going through his mind? What did he see on his phone? It wasn’t as if he cared, but he recognised the look in Sakamoto’s eyes, the look of total acceptance of his fate.

It got him curious, but not curious enough. Besides, what was happening in Sakamoto’s life wasn’t any business of his. He didn’t give a shit anyway.

 

———

 

Akechi is blinking a few times when he sees the bespectacled boy and an unfamiliar blond boy walking together. Why were they together? Who was that boy?

The Detective swallows down the lump in his throat, his hands clenching. _Calm down. Calm down, Goro._ This shouldn’t matter to him. This shouldn’t; it _shouldn’t_ \- _Why, Why WHY_ -

Akechi still didn’t know his name. Quite frankly, he was a bit afraid to find out. Why? His little encounter with the boy and Morgana unsettled him so deeply that it made him afraid to go back to Inokashira Park.

Yet, there was something about the bespectacled boy that made him want to know more. Or at the very least, to find out just what sort of demons that the boy was dealing with. If he could, perhaps they could be friends. Akechi could find maybe some solace in the boy who understood just how broken he was.

Besides, he had already broken into a million pieces. What’s breaking into a million more?

Akechi finds himself following the duo, grateful that his little assassination job helped him hone his stealth skills. While he was still lacking in a few aspects, he was at least adept at following someone around without being noticed.

He doesn’t hear what the two boys are talking about, but he feels the telltale tug of his heartstrings. Why was he even jealous? This was some random, bespectacled boy with a cat who just so happened to be going to Shujin Academy and, and…

And he’s already so fucking smitten. _Why_.

Was it just the prospect of having a friend who could understand his plight? What the hell would he even say to him? ‘Hi, my name is Akechi Goro and I work as an assassin for my piece of shit father! Would you like to be friends?’ Yeah, no.

Akechi jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and out of reflex, the red eyed boy reaches for his gun before stopping short. Riko blinks at him. “Lunch break is almost over?” She says, glancing over to the two boys that were about to disappear out of view. “Why are you following them?” She asks.

“…No reason.” He mumbles.

Riko doesn’t like his answer, but she doesn’t press further. “C’mon, Detective Prince. We’ll get yelled at if we don’t hurry back.” Akechi lingers for a moment, staring at the spot where he had last seen the bespectacled boy before he follows after Riko.

 

———

 

Ryuji waves his goodbye to Akira, who gives him a small wave in return. As the two part ways, the young man fishes his headphones out from his bag again, plugging the device into his phone.

Akira probably saw earlier.

Ryuji taps a few keys on his phone before an audio clip begins to play.

“ _You got lost…? Oh, Ryuji. What am I gonna do with you?_ ” Ryuji listens to the audio impassively, holding onto his phone tightly. “ _Let’s see… The station isn’t far, but if he uses the shortcut near the grocer’s, he’ll get there faster. Yep! I can’t let him be any more late than he already is!_ ”

Ryuji fishes his keys out from his pocket, unlocking the door to his apartment. “ _Hmm-hm-hm~ Oh, oh! I should probably get some information on that stupid volleyball coach. That should help Ryuji out!_ ”

“I’m home.” He calls out quietly, letting the door swing shut behind him. There’s no response, but that’s to be expected. He’d been living on his own for two years now. _“Grr… If I could just get my hands on that man’s info, I’d have his life destroyed in seconds! Ugh! Why is all his information so encrypted?!_ ” Ryuji places his bag down on the table, removing his jacket and tossing the article of clothing into the washing machine.

“ _…I’m sorry, Ryuji. I can’t get anything out of this…Please don’t be upset with me._ ”

“I won’t.” Ryuji mumbles, leaning against the wall and sliding to the ground. The audio continues to play, the girl on the other side of the screen humming a useless tune. _“I really want us to meet. I really, really love you._ ”

He stops the audio clip.

In the silence of his apartment, Ryuji closes his eyes, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. “Akira’s the same as you, right?” He muses aloud. “Something tells me we’ll be meeting pretty soon.” The boy stretches in place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I mean… I can’t tell you I feel the same If I don’t see you in person, Futaba.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder what happened to ryuji's mom
> 
> : )


End file.
